Le temps d'une glace OS SPOILER 4x09
by Calypsoh
Summary: Et si la conversation autour de cette fameuse glace avait été l'occasion de se remttre en question...l'amitié n'est pas toujours chose facile, et pourtant c'est la plus précieuse non?


Oyez oyez braves gens!  
>Aujourd'hui est un grand jour...Calypsoh ose enfin poster un petit OS sur <span>Mentalist<span>tout droit sorti de son imaginaire débordant!

J'ai vu aujourd'hui le **4x09** et avoue avoir été émue par la scène finale entre Jane et Lisbon. Après avoir posté mon comm de l'épisode, je me suis laissée aller à retranscrire ce que la relation Jane/Lisbon m'inspire dans cette saison 4.  
>Il me semble qu'autour de cette glace se joue un drame qui est permanent dans le show: ils sont chacun d'un côté du problème et se font face tout en étant plus complices que jamais.<br>Leur petite discussion sur la mort et le souvenir qu'on peut laisser aux gens qui nous entourent m'a faite cogiter..;et voilà ce que ça donne!  
>Pas de ship, du moins pas directement..juste cette indéfinissable lien entre 2 êtres que tout oppose mais qui deviennent pourtant de plus en plus soudés.<br>J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Les personnages et les toutes 1ères répliques du début ne m'appartiennent pas; le reste est pour le simple plaisir des lecteurs , du moins je l'espère .  
>Bon voyage !<p>

**SPOILER SAISON 4x09**

Le temps d'une glace…

Sur la terrasse de l'immeuble fédéral, où ils aimaient tous se rendre pour s'aérer l'esprit après une enquête difficile, Lisbon s'était attablée face à Jane.

« _Vous voudriez cela, vous_ ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, qui dut expliciter sa pensée devant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur. _Ecouter ce que les gens diraient après votre mort ? _»

La réponse de Jane ne se fit guère attendre : elle s'imposait comme une évidence aux yeux du rationnel mentaliste qu'il était.

« _Quand je serai mort, ils pourront construire une statue à mon effigie ou m'oublier complètement. Je m'en moque totalement_. »

Cela ne fut pas sans faire sourire Lisbon, qui ne croyait pas que l'on puisse faire preuve d'autant de détachement face au genre humain.

« _Vous ne le pensez pas. Tout le monde veut qu'on se souvienne de lui. _

_Vanité puérile _! » répondit le consultant d'un ton duquel émanait une grande certitude.

En effet il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se soucier de l'empreinte qu'il laisserait sur Terre. Après tout, la vie était éphémère par nature, il suffisait simplement pour l'Homme de vivre chaque minute qui était donnée sans chercher à retarder l'inévitable. Jane était convaincu que le regard des autres ne faisait pas ce qu'on était seuls nos actes nous déterminaient socialement et intrinsèquement. Alors à quoi bon laisser un souvenir impérissable et élogieux ? La douleur que pourraient éprouver les personnes qui restaient n'en serait pas moins grande. Jane ne le savait que trop bien…

Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées par la réponse assurée de son équipière.

« _Je voudrais qu'on se souvienne de moi !_ » dit elle avec un petit sourire convaincu qui amusa beaucoup Jane.

Lisbon n'était pourtant pas nombriliste pour un sou, bien au contraire elle ne songeait que trop rarement à elle. Pourtant elle avait toujours fait grand cas de ce que pensaient d'elle ceux qui l'entouraient. Enfant, elle avait dû tout faire pour ne pas trop exposer sa famille aux regards des voisins et amis elle tentait de sauver les apparences et masquer les conséquences de la vie avec un père violent et alcoolique. Il était hors de question pour la jeune Térésa d'exposer en place public le drame dans lequel elle évoluait chaque jour avec ses jeunes frères. Devenue adulte, elle avait dû faire ses preuves en tant que flic d'abord, prouver qu'elle était compétente et efficace. Puis elle avait dû s'imposer comme chef d'équipe, elle, petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, et elle s'était toujours assurée que ses subordonnés la craignaient suffisamment pour la respecter. Enfin, elle tentait chaque jour de redorer le blason de son équipe, sans cesse entaché par les dérapages de son impossible consultant !

Alors oui, elle fournissait assez d'efforts quotidiens pour espérer laisser dans quelques esprits au moins une petite trace de son passage !

Jane de son côté avait parfaitement saisi le point de vue de la jeune femme et se surprit à penser, même très brièvement, que si quelqu'un méritait d'être présent dans le souvenir collectif, ne serait-ce que pour son abnégation, il s'agissait bien de Lisbon !

« _Et ce sera certainement le cas, vous laisserez un souvenir affectueux_ ! lui répondit-il sincèrement. Mais vous vous en moquerez complètement car quand vous serez morte, vous serez morte ! »

Bien sûr ! pensa Lisbon, qui pourrait un jour faire changer d'avis Patrick Jane, l'homme plus borné qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré ?

Une fois encore, ils n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde mais cela leur arrivait si souvent…Il s'agissait d'une énième conversation opposant deux esprits totalement différents, et pourtant cela ne les empêchait pas de former un duo de choc.

Une serveuse s'approcha alors de leur table, déposant devant eux une unique coupe, débordante de glace à la vanille et de chocolat chaud.

_« Et en attendant cette échéance là…il y a de la glace !_ » reprit Jane qui tendit à son amie une petite cuillère et l'invita gracieusement à entamer le dessert, orné d'une petite cerise au sommet, qui s'offrait à eux.

Lisbon ne se fit pas prier et se servit la première, les yeux brillants de gourmandise, bientôt suivie de Jane.

Il leur arrivait depuis quelques temps de partager parfois une glace tous les deux. Cette amicale tradition s'était instaurée tacitement. Peu de temps après la réintégration de Lisbon comme chef d'unité, ils avaient dû mener séparément deux enquêtes différentes et Jane l'avait invitée à la fin, pour fêter symboliquement leurs retrouvailles. A vrai dire, depuis que le mentaliste avait failli aller en prison pour de bon et ne plus jamais travailler au CBI, les deux équipiers avaient mesuré l'importance de leur partenariat et, inconsciemment, multipliaient les petits moments conviviaux. La pizza demeurait le symbole de l'équipe la glace, le symbole de l'amitié entre Jane et Lisbon.

Tandis que le consultant savourait le dessert, Lisbon continuait sur sa lancée.

« _Sérieusement Jane, cela vous indiffère totalement de savoir le souvenir que vous laisseriez derrière vous_ ?

_Je pense que les gens hésiteraient entre celui d'un charlatan manipulateur et sadique ou celui d'un brillantissime et séduisant investigateur, selon le contexte dans lequel je les aurai rencontrés_, répondit il non sans ironie tout en replongeant sa cuillère dans la crème glacée. _Et dans les deux cas, je vous le répète, cela me fera une belle jambe une fois que je serai six pieds sous terre_.

_C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle_…, rétorqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. _Mais je pensais que, curieux comme vous l'êtes, vous seriez du genre à revenir sous forme de spectre pour nous hanter et savoir ce qu'on dirait de vous_. »

Soudain Jane la regarda avec malice, maintenant sa cuillère en l'air et dit de son ton frivole habituel :

_« Alors ça c'est une bonne idée ! J'y songerai une fois dans la tombe. Je prendrai un abonnement illimité sur la ligne Enfer-Terre pour pouvoir revenir régulièrement vous embêter_. »

Puis il refocalisa son attention sur la glace, sans voir Lisbon changer d'expression. En effet, la jeune femme, totalement détendue quelques secondes plus tôt, perdit soudain son sourire. Elle posa ses yeux sur son consultant, qui semblait décontracté et sans savoir pourquoi une onde de tristesse s'empara soudain de son âme. Ou plutôt, elle savait très bien pourquoi mais refusait toujours de l'admettre. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle commença à tapoter de sa cuillère la petite cerise qui ornait le dessert.

Jane, surpris de ne pas avoir eu droit à une réponse cinglante à sa plaisanterie, releva à son tour la tête et observa l'agent qui lui faisait face. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit que la légèreté ambiante s'était estompée d'un coup mais ne sut pourquoi. Aussi décida-t-il de jouer franc-jeu.

« _Qu'avez-vous ? _demanda-t-il_ ._

_Rien du tout, je déguste,_ tenta de mentir la jeune femme sans relever les yeux.

_Faux, vous avez pensé à quelque chose de triste qui a détruit la magie de l'instant et étant donné votre refus de me regarder, j'en déduis que cela me concerne._

_Pas du tout_, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant.

_Alors pourquoi avez-vous arrêté de manger cette glace qui vous faisait tellement envie_ ?

_Je n'ai pas aussi faim que je l'aurais cru…_

_Menteuse_. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, imperturbable.

Cette fois l'agacement de Lisbon se fit sentir quand elle posa un peu plus sèchement sa cuillère sur la table et reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux et tentait de percer le mystère dissimulé derrière les iris émeraude qui lui étaient à présent si familières.

_« C'est parce que j'ai parlé de l'Enfer_ ? comprit-il soudain.

- _Mais non_, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus las cette fois.

_- Parce que s'il doit exister un lieu après la mort, nul doute que ce sera pour moi un aller direct pour l'antre du diable_.

- _N'importe quoi_, tenta d'elle de nouveau d'esquiver. _Et puis de toute façon vous n'y croyez pas..._

_C'est vrai mais vous, oui, _assura-t-il en délaissant à son tour la glace. _C'est pour cela que vous portez votre croix autour du cou. »_

Machinalement Lisbon porta sa main à son collier et serra le bijou dont elle ne se séparait jamais. L'atmosphère s'était alourdie et leur amical moment de gourmandise s'était transformé en conversation bien funeste.

« _Et_ _c'est pour cela que vous êtes devenue maussade. Vous avez enfin pris conscience que l'issue sera forcément différente de celle que vous espérez_.

_Allez, c'est reparti_, maugréa la jeune femme. _Vous allez me rejouer le refrain habituel et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre aujourd'hui._

_Il le faut pourtant Lisbon. Vous vouliez que nous reparlions de Red John, eh bien faisons- le ici »_ déclara posément le consultant.

En effet, depuis ce soir là où ils avaient trouvé un smiley sanglant sur un mur, proche de la dernière victime du célèbre assassin, Jane avait toujours esquivé le sujet, au grand damne de Lisbon. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il décidait de tout mettre à plat.

« _Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Lisbon. Je veux toujours tuer Red John et je l'aurai._

_Avoir tué un innocent une fois ne vous a pas suffi_ ? » dit elle sèchement en baissant le ton, afin de ne pas être entendue des autres clients.

Jane la regarda durement, la forçant à reconnaître son hypocrite réplique : Timothy Carter était loin d'être un innocent. En vérité Jane avait abattu un vrai monstre. Mais la flic qu'elle était n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment digérer cette terrible situation. Même si avec l'équipe, elle avait tout fait pour le sortir de prison, avait pris sa défense contre tous ceux qui voulaient le lâcher, avait fait mine de reprendre une vie normale avec son consultant à ses côtés, elle avait été dévastée. Sans jamais le reconnaître. L'acte de Jane dans ce centre commercial était l'échec le plus cuisant de l'irréprochable agent. Elle s'était jurée de l'empêcher de devenir un meurtrier et avait failli. Elle avait tenté d'enfouir ce drame au fond d'elle-même mais ne s'en était jamais remise. Seulement voilà, elle ne désarmerait pas et ne perdrait pas espoir d'empêcher son consultant de commettre l'irréparable.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Lisbon, à l'instant assise face à lui, se débattant avec ses démons, que Jane prit pour la première fois l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causés dans la vie de cette femme.

Cette femme qui l'avait soutenu dans les moments les plus noirs cette femme qui conservait l'espoir fou de sauver l'âme damnée de l'homme brisé qu'il était cette femme qu'il avait laissée involontairement entrer dans le cercle infernal qui l'aspirait un peu plus chaque jour.

Jane se demandait comment ils avaient pu passer en l'espace de quelques secondes d'une frivolité apaisante autour d'une glace à cette ambiance chargée de douleur pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

« _Lisbon, voilà pourquoi je ne cherche pas à penser au souvenir que je laisserai après ma mort aux gens qui m'entourent_, reprit le mentaliste d'un air désolé. _Car je sais qu'il sera fatalement mauvais._

_Si vous le dîtes_ » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme

Jane ne lâchait pas des yeux sa partenaire, sentant naître en lui un élan de culpabilité qu'il s'efforça d'oublier bien vite. Elle ne le ferait pas faillir elle ne le ferait pas hésiter. Lui en revanche, la ferait souffrir, c'était inévitable. Il l'avait déjà fait.

« _Lisbon, vous ne me sauverez pas_ » conclut-il en posant sa main sur celles croisées de sa patronne.

Térésa ne parut pas surprise de ce geste, ni même de la réponse de Jane. Ils demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux un moment, les mains liées pour la première fois alors que tout les séparait encore et toujours. Tous deux resteraient campés sur leurs positions respectives jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique donne raison à l'un ou à l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Lisbon hocha la tête, signe de lassitude mais refusa de laisser le dernier mot à Jane sur ce sujet de conflit.

_« Voilà pourquoi je me soucie tant du souvenir que je laisserai derrière moi_, reprit-elle les yeux brillant de détermination, confiante. _Je veux qu'on puisse dire que j'ai sauvé Patrick Jane_. »

Le mentaliste inspira profondément, conscient d'avoir face à lui la plus redoutable des adversaires. Sous son air angélique, Térésa Lisbon avait une rage de vaincre inépuisable. Et pour la première fois, il doutait sortir vainqueur de ce combat.

Le combat pour l'âme de Patrick Jane.

Lisbon retira doucement ses mains, signe que le sujet était clos pour l'instant. Le consultant se redressa à son tour, tentant de faire taire les émotions contradictoires qui assaillaient son esprit.

« _Vous me laissez la cerise_ ? » déclara soudain la jeune femme, d'un ton adouci.

Jane sourit et acquiesça gracieusement.

En attendant l'issue finale, les deux amis qu'ils étaient indéniablement profitaient de l'instant présent. Le temps d'une glace…


End file.
